14 Juillet
by kyokichi
Summary: El cumpleaños de Francis, una noche de tormenta, una fiesta arruinada y un regalo: ¿acaso no es el mejor de sus cumpleaños?. Drama por France Drama Queen ?


14 juillet

Viernes trece de Julio en casa de Francia, el reloj marcaba quince minutos para la media noche y afuera una tormenta eléctrica se suscitaba. El oji azul yacía recostado en un mullido sillón frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de un vino añejo; sus ropas elegantes denotaban que pensaba salir a algún lugar en especial, seguramente a los inicios de lo que sería su celebración de cumpleaños. Su casa, al igual que él, lucia elegante, decorada como para un evento muy importante pero había una sola cosa que no cuadraba en dicho lugar y era la ausencia de invitados quienes al ser víctimas de la tormenta eléctrica decidieron no asistir.

Aun recostado en aquel mullido mueble, hizo su cabeza más hacia atrás y con su mano libre se masajeó la frente, su cabeza aun le dolía, de hecho últimamente le dolía demasiado, esos problemas financieros en la Europa lo estaban matando e imaginaba que sus homólogos se encontraban en la misma situación. Sorbió un poco del vino, esparciendo su amargo sabor a través de sus papilas gustativas, esperando caer pronto en la inconsciencia.

Un trueno iluminó la habitación tenuemente iluminada con velas blancas y rojas, al parecer había caído cerca; un segundo trueno cayó y un tercero también, los tres sonoros y cercanos, llenos de energía y luminiscencia no obstante, el francés ni se inmuto, se encontraba demasiado triste por no poder celebrar su cumpleaños a como él deseaba.

Los minutos pasaban lenta y pausadamente, al parecer el señor tiempo estaba en su contra también. Luego de sorber un poco de vino miraba la hora para darse cuenta que entre intervalo e intervalo solo pasaba a lo mucho cuarenta segundos. La lluvia afuera se escuchaba que arreciaba conforme pasaba el tiempo tan eterno y sabiendo que nadie llegaría decidió apagar la chimenea, quedándose acompañado solo por las luces de las velas y el sonido de las gotas de agua al chocar contra el pasto.

De un sorbo se bebió el poco vino que quedaba en la copa, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al sentir de lleno el fuerte sabor de este. Se quitó el saco negro que traía puesto y lo dejó donde antes había estado sentado, se desabrochó los primeros botones de su suave camisa de seda azul y se dirigió hacia su puerta dispuesto a colocarle el seguro, no quería que pasara como la última vez cuando le robaron sus valiosos cuadros. Una vez parado frente a la gran puerta de madera gruesa y con su mano sobre el pequeño segurillo, empezó a girarlo desganadamente.

El fuerte sonido del timbre irrumpió su melancolía y sus ojos destellaron de la emoción pensando que seguramente era España o Prusia. La tristeza de su rostro se desvaneció, mostrando gran entusiasmo y abriendo la puerta de su casa de par en par, esperó un abrazo, un "hola" o por lo menos ver a alguien pero en cambio, la brisa fría y el agua de lluvia lo cubrieron, al parecer había sido engañado por su propia mente, todo había sido una ilusión. Su rostro volvió a apagarse, bajándolo en señal de derrota pero sus ojos, aun abiertos, lograron ver algo que no era una ilusión, un gran ramo de rosas rojas como la sangre se encontraba en su puerta.

Desconfiado, acercó sus dedos hacia el tallo, pinchándose de inmediato con una de las espinas de este, percatándose que no era una ilusión ¡eran verdaderas! Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se encontraba feliz aunque no supiera quién era el autor de dicho regalo. Metió su mano lastimada entre los botones aun no florecidos en busca de información y ¡bingo! encontró una tarjetita color salmón decorada con pequeños marcos en forma de enredaderas y escrita a mano en cursivas, cosa que él amaba –_Agradezco que este día existiera porque si no fuese así, tú no estarías aquí y ahora. Mi identidad será un secreto entre las rosas y yo pero tú, yo y las rosas guardaremos el secreto de este obsequio hecho con amor. Joyeux Anniversaire La France_.- leyó y re-leyó aquello, no concebía al autor material de esos hermosos pensamientos pero creía intuir quien era.

-¡gracias extraño!- gritó fuerte y claro, casi melódico a los cuatro vientos y con la misma, se metió a la casa, luciendo una sonrisa radiante y escuchando las campanadas de su reloj que anunciaban ser oficialmente su cumpleaños. Con alegria, aspiro la dulce fragancia de dichas flores y cerro sus ojos, suspirando de forma suave.

Metros adelante, más allá de la cerca de la gran mansión francesa, se encontraba Inglaterra escondido entre los arbustos, su rostro se encontraba totalmente teñido de rojo y sus facciones denotaban nerviosismo y vergüenza, sus ropas que siempre se mostraban impecables, ahora reflejaban el acto de "vandalismo" que habia cometido y sus cabellos deporsi revueltos, lucian peor aun gracias al efecto de la lluvia. Desde su escondite, dio gracias a los dioses por no haber sido descubierto ya que el había sido el extraño que dedico aquellos dulces pensamientos a su amigo-enemigo de toda la vida.

* * *

Debo aclarar que habia escrito este fanfic un año atras para estas mismas fechas pero no me atrevi a publicarlo sino hasta ahora (claro, hice unas modificaciones antes de). Espero que esten disfruntando el cumpleaños de Francis ~ y saludos.


End file.
